No Puedo Olvidarte
by AlexanUchiha
Summary: Sasuke se enamoro de ella la primera vez que la vio en aquel parque bajo la lluvia, despues de un tiempo su relación comienza y lo mantienen en secreto, pero no estan secreto como ellos piensan que pasaria si las "Fans" de Sasuke no quieren que esten juntos y Hinata se ve del país dejando aun triste Uchiha. No soy tan buena con los resume pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad por fis
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les gustes, hice mi mayor esfuerzo así que aquí se los dejo.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sama.

La conocí en un día de lluvia en el parque, no tenía paraguas y se estaba mojando y yo le ofrecí la mía, ella al principio no acepto pero después se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a su casa a sí que no tuvo más opción y la acompañe, íbamos en silencio ninguno de los dos hablaba ella porque se notaba que era tímida y yo porque no soy de los que comienzan una conversación. Cuando llegamos a su casa, era una grande igual que la mía, ella me agradeció con una reverencia, pero antes de entrar ella se dio la vuelta y pregunto mi nombre y yo le respondí "Sasuke Uchiha" y ella sonrió y me dio las gracias otra vez y entro, no tuve tiempo de yo preguntar.

Un día en la secundaria estaba con el dobe de mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki, y fue cuando alguien paso al lado de mi con tu delicioso olor y yo voltee a ver quién era y no puede ocultar mi sorpresa al verte, estabas con el uniforme de la escuela hay caí en cuenta que estudiabas aquí, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me daba cuenta que naruto me hablaba.

–Teme, teme, teme!

–ha? que quieres naruto?

–hay no sé, solo que te estoy llamando desde hace rato y no contestas, vamos a entrar a clases!

–ok pero no me grites dobe.

Estaba en el salón de clases, cuando oí la puerta abrirse no le hice caso, pero cuando llego a mis narices de nuevo ese olor y levante la mirada para verte pasar al aula y sentarte dos filas más adelante de donde yo estaba sentado. Eso no me lo podía creer, primero estabas en el mismo colegio que yo y segundo estabas en la misma clase, y yo ni pendiente, como era eso posible. No pude prestarle atención a la clase estando pendiente de ti, al terminar las clases te vi salir pero te perdí de vista al ver a todas las locas de mi supuesto "Club fans" delante de mí lo único que puede hacer fue salir corriendo y alejarme más de ti o eso yo creía, estaba tan pendiente que no me alcanzara que no me di cuenta que alguien iba en dirección contraria así que choque con esa persona.

–Auch! eso dolió.

–Perdón, no lo vi.

Al escuchar esa angelical voz levante la mirada y hay te vi, me sorprendí al principio, pero después reaccione y me levente rápido y te ofrecí la mano, al ver mi mano te sorprendiste levantando la mirada y tu sorpresa creció al verme, pero después sonreíste y aceptaste mi ayuda.

–Gracias Uchiha-san.

–Solo dime Sasuke.

–OK sasuke-kun.

–perfecto, cuál es tu nombre?

–Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

–Es un placer Hinata.

Entonces sonó el timbre de clases y decidimos ir los dos, al llegar todos nos estaban viendo y mis "Fans" se notaba en sus miradas el odio hacia a ti, te vi de reojo y estabas sonrojada, apenada y un poco asustada. Después que se terminaran las clases ya te ibas así que quise acompañarte, mientras caminábamos hablamos de cosas triviales, al llegar a tu casa te despediste dándome un beso en la mejilla y sentía mis mejillas arder. Desde ese día hablábamos en el colegio y yo te acompañaba a tu casa, después de un tiempo ya nos conocíamos más, así que te pedí ser mi novia y aceptaste pero que lo mantendríamos en secreto y yo estuve de acuerdo no quería que mis tontas "fans" le hicieran algo a mi Hime.

Nadie sabía de nuestra relación y así era mejor, pasaron 3 años y ya estábamos en el último grado y aun seguíamos juntos sin que nadie nos molestara. Estábamos en la terraza del colegio compartiendo un momento juntos y no nos dimos cuenta que una de mis "fans" nos observaba. Termino las clases del día te acompañe a tu casa, al llegar me invitaste a entrar y me informaste que no había nadie en tu casa, tu primo no vivía con ustedes desde hace un año, tu hermana está en la casa de un amiga y tu padre estaba de viaje por un mes.

–Hmp, así que estas sola.

–Si, no hago mucho cuando estoy sola.

–Te puedo acompañar.

–No te quiero causar molestia Sasuke-kun.

–Que? Molestia? Eso es imposible tu nunca me causarías molestia, además también voy a estar solo en mi casa.

–Ok, gracias Sasuke-kun.

La verdad es que no mentía mis padres como son socios del padre de Hinata también tendrían ese viaje e Itachi estaría en casa de su novia, así que no quería quedarme solo en la casa ya que me moriría de aburrimiento. Primero decidimos comer, nunca había probado la comida de Hinata su comida es fantástica igual que la comida de un chef, después decidimos ver una película vimos "Robocop", al final tuvimos nuestro momento de intimidad ya se imaginaran lo que paso.

A la mañana siguiente actuábamos normales aunque ese día no fue normal, notaba que Karin la jefa de mi "club de fans" estaba actuando raro bueno mucho más raro de lo normal, estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando vi a Hinata que venia en dirección contraria, pero cuando iba llegando cerca de mi Karin apareció abrazándome.

–Sasuke-kun no crees que ya es hora de hacer que todos sepan de nuestro noviazgo.

–Que?!

–Noviazgo?

–claro niñita ciega, Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios.

–Eso es cierto Sasuke?

–No!

–Claro que sí, es que acaso no vez.

–Que bien, espero que sean felices.

–Hinata espera!

–No te vuelvas acercar a mi Uchiha, solo me utilizaste.

Vi a Hinata alejarse, no lo podía creer había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sentía una tristeza pero a la vez un gran odio hacia esa mosquita muerta de Karin. Ese fue el último día que me hablaste, siempre me evitabas, nunca me querías ver y tampoco ibas a las reuniones que organizaba ino con todos nuestros amigos ya que sabias que yo estaría hay.

Una mañana llegue y no te vi sentada bajo el gran árbol donde siempre te sentabas a leer un libro, cosa que eso me dio un mal presentimiento, me dirigí al aula y me senté en mi asiento viendo por la ventana, cualquiera diría que estoy pensando en cualquier cosa pero no, estoy pensando en ella, su olor, sus ojos, sus labios y su personalidad única, nadie como ella me hiso sentir esto ella es única. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tonto de Naruto .

–Sasuke!

–que quieres dobe?

–Hinata! Ha Hinata la sacaron del colegio!

–Que?! Como que a Hinata la sacaron del colegio?!

–Hinata después que rompió contigo la notábamos más triste, y eso causo que le confesara a mi papa que la habían hecho sufrir aquí, pero al parecer no dijo que fuiste tú.

–Y adonde se la llevaron?

–Se mudó a España.

–Que?!

No pude más y Salí del salón, no podía creerlo mi Hime se fue a España y no la volveré a ver, me encontré con Karin era lo último que quería ver ella había sido la culpa de que Hinata se hubiera ido, gracias a Kami o gracias a Suigestsu me dejo de fastidiar, me fui a la terraza a pensar haría sin ella, verla por los pasillos, en el patio me daba la esperanza de que algún día la volvería a tener entre mis brazos pero ahora que se fue no se si esa esperanza sigue hay.

Se fue tal vez para siempre, pero lo que sé es que No Puedo Olvidarte.

Bueno no sé si les guste o no, pero aquí esta.

Estaba pensando en hacer un segundo capítulo pero ustedes decidan lo dejo hasta aquí o hago una continuación.

¿Al menos un Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno como algunos quisieron una segunda parte la hice con gusto.

Este capitulo va hacer un poquito más largo que el anterior.

Naruto no me pertenece, la pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sama.

Habían pasado han pasado cuatro años desde que se fue y no la he vuelto a ver, nunca me intereso otra chica ya que nadie sería igual a ella. Un día iba por el parque quería estar solo, dentro de una semana seria el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos siempre íbamos al lugar donde cruzamos palabras por primera vez, Pero eso cambio cuando se fue, no iba a los lugares donde usualmente íbamos para pasar el tiempo, como al restaurante donde fue nuestra primera cita y las que vinieron después de esa. Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que una niña venia corriendo.

–Auch!

–Deberías tener más cuidado niña

–Claro señor, lo siento

La niña levanto la mirada y no podía creer lo que veía esa niña se parecía a Hinata excepto por sus ojos que eran ¿grises? Nunca había visto esos ojos, su cabello era largo igual que el de ella, su piel de porcelana igual a la de ella, hasta se notaba que su comportamiento era igual al de ella. Ella se me quedaba viendo también con el mismo asombro que yo, por que le causó asombro? Pero la respuesta llego.

–Onii-chan por qué tardas?

– ¿Ha? perdón onee-chan, sino que choque con alguien.

–ya me di cuenta. Vamos oka-san nos está esperando para ir a la casa.

–Claro, adiós señor perdón por no verlo.

–No te preocupes, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Y se marcharon pero yo seguía en el mismo lugar viendo como se iban, primero la niña se parecía a Hinata y después el niño que se parecía…. a mí.

Llegue a mi casa pensando en lo que había pasado que no note que Naruto estaba en la sala.

–Hola teme, dónde estabas?

– ¿Ha? Hola Naruto, que haces aquí?

–Yo pregunte primero.

–Estaba en el parque, ahora dime tu que haces aquí?

–Te vine a dar una noticia.

–Cuál?

–Hinata regreso a Japón.

–Que?!

–Si me encontré con Neji y él me dijo, dijo que llego hoy.

No podía creerlo mi Hime ha regresado a Japón después de años sin verlas, pero el problema será si me dejara acércamele después de lo que dijo hace cuatro años.

Flash Back

–_Hinata espera!_

–_No te vuelvas acercar a mi Uchiha, solo me utilizaste._

Fin del flash Back

Como hare para acercarme después de lo que dijo ese día, subí a mi habitación ignorando los gritos de Naruto, al llegar a mi habitación tome una corta ducha y me acosté pensando en cómo lo haría, hasta que me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con cansancio no me quería para de la cama, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que tenía clases y algo me decía que hoy iba hacer diferente, me tome una ducha y baje a desayunar no tenía ánimos de nada, termine de comer y me fui a la universidad me toma alrededor de 15 minutos. Al llegar me encontré con Naruto y Sakura los salude como siempre y entramos al edificio, notamos que todos hablaban de un alumno nuevo.

–Un alumno nuevo? Eso es genial

–Espero que no sea una chica como las locas "fans".

–Verdad como supieron que estudiarías aquí?

–Naruto, soy Sasuke Uchiha es normal que estudiaría en la mejor Universidad de Japón.

–Eso lo explica todo.

–Sí que eres baka Naruto.

–Yo no soy baka Sakura-chan

Entramos a clases y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos a esperar el profesor Kakashi Hatake, duramos 20 minutos de espera cuando llego dijo que tendríamos una compañera nueva…. Espera dijo compañera, hay no otra "Fans" a la lista.

–Bueno denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, pasa no seas tímida.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica, pero no cualquier chica, ese pelo negro con destellos azulados, sus ojos perla con un toque de lila y su piel de porcelana, solo una chica posee esas características tan únicas.

–Buen día, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y espero que seamos buenos amigos.

No podía creerlo mi Hime estaba ahí enfrente de mí, siendo la misma hermosa chica de siempre, Sakura y Naruto estaban igual de sorprendidos después de cuatro años sin verla aparecía en la misma clases que nosotros, Kakashi le dijo que se sentara le indico su asiento que era dos filas delante de la que yo estaba y me sentía cuando la había conocido, dos filas delante de mi asiento, viéndola como la primera vez y pensando cómo podía tenerla entre mis brazos, pero en esta ocasión era como tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos.

Las clases acabaron y no quería perderla de vista, se notaba que Naruto y Sakura tampoco querían perderla de vista y nos fuimos detrás de ella sin que nos notara.

–Pareciera como si acosáramos a Hinata-chan

–Cállate Naruto!

Pero gracias a ese grito que dimos Sakura y yo, Hinata escucho y volteo hacia atrás pero antes de que pudiera verme me adentre a la biblioteca que gracias a Kami estaba al lado de nosotros, me asome por una ventanilla que tenia la puerta y me fije que Hinata estaba hablando con ellos.

–Sakura-san, Naruto-kun! También estudian aquí?

–Si y n-no te fijaste pero t-también estamos en las misma c-clase.

– ¿Enserio? La verdad es que en realidad no me di cuenta.

Se notaba los nervios en Sakura y Naruto, como no yo también ando muy nervioso, pero después vi a Naruto que se puso serio de repente.

–Hinata

–Si Naruto-kun

–Que harías si vieras a Sasuke otra vez?

–La verdad es que no sé, no lo odio y no creo que pueda odiarlo.

–Aun lo amas?

–Creo que si, no se mi corazón anda confuso.

–Sasuke-kun aun te ama, no te ha podido olvidar.

–Estas segura? No te has equivocado.

–Si hablas de Karin él nunca la amo, te ama a ti y a nadie más.

–Enserio?

–Si y te lo digo yo que conozco al teme más que nadie.

–Eso me hace feliz.

A mí también me hace feliz de que aun sientas algo por mí, terminas de hablar y te vas, después de un rato Naruto y Sakura me hacen señas de que ya puedo salir, pero lo que hice fue ir a buscar a esa chica que amo. Corrí casi por toda la universidad a toda velocidad hasta que la encontré, estaba debajo de un gran árbol leyendo un libro me acerque y no había notado mi presencia, la llame y levanto la mirada para después mostrar sorpresa.

–Hinata?

–Sasuke! Que-e haces a-aquí?

–Quiero hablar contigo

–De q-que?

–De tú y yo

–No sé, de que hablas.

–Sabes de lo que hablo.

–Y por qué quieres hablar de nosotros

–No puedo vivir sin ti, quiero que vuelvas a mis brazos.

–Sasuke!?

No quedamos viendo por un momento hasta que sonó el timbre de clases y tuvimos que ir a clases, me dijo que lo pensaría y que me daría respuesta al terminar la clase, mi mente no me dejaba concentrarme solo pensaba que dirías ¿Me ibas a decir que no? o ¿Vendrías conmigo otra vez?

Al terminar la clases todos se fueron me despedí de Sakura y el teme, te busque y estabas en la entrada de la universidad me acerque y nos fuimos caminamos por un rato y después te pregunte sobre tu decisión.

–Que decidiste?

–Bueno, me hiciste sentirme una gran mujer cuando estábamos en la secundaria pasábamos inolvidables juntos y eso no lo voy a olvidar, cuando Karin dijo que salía contigo algo dentro de mí se rompió, no dejaba de estar triste hasta que mi padre lo noto y ahí fue donde me mude a España y aunque dos personas que ahora son muy importantes para mí y los quiero con todo mi corazón aparecieron tu no salías de mi cabeza.

–Hinata "¿_Quiénes serán esas dos persona_?"

–Pero el resumen es que No Puedo Olvidarte y no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Nos detuvimos en frente de su casa y ninguno de los dos apartábamos la mirada, eso sería un sí y si no tengo que intentarlo me acerque y agarre con una gran delicadeza su rostro lo único que quería en ese momento era besarla. No pude contenerme más y puse mis labios sobre los tuyos, ya me había olvidado de el delicioso sabor que tenían tus labios y su suavidad, duramos un minuto pero fuimos interrumpidos por una pequeñita voz.

–Hiroto! Hinako! Como supieron que había llegado

–Hinako estuvo viendo por la ventana toda la mañana para ver cuando llegabas.

Espera son esos niños que me encontré ayer en el parque "¿_Qué hacen aquí y por qué conocen a Hinata_?"

–Oka-san! Quien es él?

– ¡¿Ha?!... este…. Bueno.

–Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha "!_ Espera_!_ dijo mama_?" .

– ¡Espere! Usted es el señor que me encontré ayer.

–Sí, soy yo.

–Conoce a mi mami?

–Si la conozco desde hace tiempo.

–Por qué la besabas?

–Hiroto n-no preguntes e-eso!

–Tsk! me da igual, me voy a mi cuarto.

–Ven Sasuke-kun, entrar.

Entre, era una casa grande con una gran sala, su cocina, arriba los cuartos y tenía un gran jardín, me invito hacia la cocina y me senté en la mesa mientras ella hacia el almuerzo y té. Hablábamos todo el tiempo ella se sonrojaba y yo me reía en ocasiones los niños se acercaban, Hinako me hacía preguntas como "¿De dónde conoces a mi mami?" "¿Eres el novio de mama?" "¿La amas mucho?" y otras preguntas que hacían que Hinata se sonrojara hasta el punto de parecer un tomate, en cambio Hiroto solo me veía sin decir ni una palabra. Ya estaba listo el almuerzo y todos nos pusimos a comer Hinata y Hinako hablaban y reían mientras que Hiroto y yo solo nos dedicábamos a ver y responder unas que otras preguntas.

–Hiroto vamos al jardín a jugar

–Ok pero esta vez jugamos lo que quiero

–Claro lo que tú digas vamos a jugar

Los niños se fueron al jardín a jugar y Hinata y yo seguimos hablando ella me contaba cómo fue esos cuatros años en España, hasta que un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza

– _Oka-san! Quien es él?_

Son sus hijos, pero cómo? Será que hubo alguien más en su vida? No eso es imposible ella misma me lo dijo que siempre estuvo pensando en mí no creo que hubiera tenido otro amor, ella misma me lo dijo que me amaba.

–Sasuke-kun, me estas escuchando?

– ¿Ha? Claro si te estoy escuchando

–Ha bueno como te decía, ella me dijo….

–Hinata, te puedo preguntar algo?

–Claro, que pasa?

–De quiénes son?

–De quienes son qué?

–Los niños

–Ha…. Bueno.

–Dime la verdad.

–Hiroto y Hinako son mis hijos.

–Lo sé, pero quien es el padre?

–Bueno el padre es…. Bueno eres tú.

No podía creerlo esos niños son míos…. Esos es imposible, pero después el recuerdo de esa noche con Hinata vino a mi mente en mi rostro se reflejaba pura sorpresa, vi a Hinata y ella mantenía la mirada baja me acerque y la sujete por la barbilla levantando su mirada y la bese, no podía estar más feliz que nunca primero mi Hime regresaba y después me enteraba que era papa con la mujer que amo fue el mejor día de mi vida, nos separamos y nos dimos cuenta que los niños estaban hay.

–Niños

–Oka-san es verdad que él es nuestro padre.

– ¿Escucharon?

–Sí, escuchamos todo y por qué no nos dijiste?

–Por que….

–Vamos al cuarto Hinako.

Ellos subieron las escaleras y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala en completo silencio, hasta que decidí hablar.

–Sera mejor que vayamos hablar con ellos

–Creo que tienes razón, tengo que explicarle todo.

Subimos hasta su cuarto, era un cuarto normal sus paredes era azul con negro habían dos camas, un armario, una computadora y juguetes. Hinako estaba en la ventana y Hiroto estaba acostado leyendo un libro.

–Niños.

–Que pasa Oka-san?

–Quisiera hablar con ustedes de su padre

–De que?

–Quisiera decirles que no le dije quién era su padre por que….

–Por qué, que?

–Su padre y yo antes de tenerlo nos habíamos separado por un malentendido, y bueno yo estaba triste y ustedes eran muy pequeños para entenderlos.

–Y cuál era ese mal entendido?

–Una chica la hizo creer a Hinata que ella y yo salíamos.´

–Exacto y yo creía que era verdad así que andaba muy triste, me mude a España y los tuve a ustedes, así que solo quería que ustedes sean felices.

–Oka-san lo lamentamos, no sabíamos eso perdón.

–No se preocupen si ustedes están conmigo no hay de que lamentarse.

Yo desde la puerta los vi abrazarse era un gran momento se veían lindos, todos voltearon a verme y me hicieron señas de que me uniera a ese abrazo familiar camine a pasos lentos me senté en la cama y Hinako paso su pequeño brazo por mi cuello y por el cuello de su hermano al igual que Hinata y así terminamos abrazados como una gran familia feliz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 8 años después ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

–Hinako has visto mi gorro?!

–No! No lo he visto.

–Grr…. Bueno me tendré que ir sin el gorro.

–jijiji vámonos Hiroto no pierdes nada si te vas así.

–Hump… claro

–Adiós Oka-san, adiós Oto-san ya nos vamos a la casa del tío Itachi!

–Adiós niños, salúdennos a Itachi y Itame!

–Claro! Hasta mañana!

–Si crecen rápido no puedo creer que ya tengan 12 años, no crees Sasuke-kun?

–Si y Hinako es igual a ti en todos los aspectos.

–Y Hiroto a ti.

–Mama.

–Sí que pasa Daisuke-kun?

–No puedo dormir.

–Sasuke-kun llévalo a la cama y cuéntale un cuento.

–¿Qué? Pero cual cuento?

–El que la contabas a Hinako y Hiroto cuando tenían 6 años.

–ok, se lo voy a contar.

–Papa, cual es ese cuento?

–Es uno que cuenta como conocí a tu madre, lo titule No Puedo Olvidarte.

Bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste.

Tal vez el próximo sea de los hijos de Sasuke y Hinata, ustedes decidan completo o varios capítulos?


End file.
